A Thousand Tomorrows
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: A hyper active girl. A heartless boy. What happens when they meet? I'll tell you mayhem, shoe laces, and even poison! Is this going to end in a coffin or love? Who knows? I do! KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry people I know what your thinking. ANOTHER story! Well yeppers it is another story! lol anyway I guess I should stop talking so you can read my story huh? Hope you people like it and sorry if the summary sucked.**

* * *

"ANDREA! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a woman in her early 20's yelled. She had shoulder length lavender colored hair and warm green eyes. She heard a loud THUMP as her daughter fell off her bed. The woman sighed. Every morning Andrea would be late for school cause she never got up in time and then start yelling at her mom about not waking her up when in reality she's been trying for 20 minutes. "In 3- 2- 1-" 

"AH! MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" Andrea screamed as she scrambled around in her room trying to find a clean shirt from around her room. They young woman sighed heavily and picked up the piece of toast when her daughter ran down the stairs and stole it out of her fingers.

'Why do I even bother to eat the toast after she wakes up?' the woman thought as her daughter pulled on her rollar blades. 'She'll never learn.'

* * *

Andrea put on her headphones and cranked up the volume of her CD player. Shakira "Whenever, Wherever" blasted into her ears as she skated down the road. 

Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again

Le ro le le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

Andrea sang along with the song and skated past some other students in her Sophmore class and smirked. A boy with two toned gray hair was leaning against a tree while looking at a timetable. 'New meet.' she thought and skated past him. 'Not bad looking but still new meet which means he'll be a good target considering he's never met me yet.' Andrea smirked evily. She skated past him and went into the school almost ramming into a door on the way to her locker.

"Yo! Andy!" a voice yelled and she turned and grinned at a girl her age who was running up to catch her. She had dirty blonde hair and light purple eyes. "Man your fast." she gasped for air and leaned on Andrea's shoulder.

"Sorry Ren. You know me, can't live without speed!" Andrea laughed and calmly skated to her locker that was mere feet away. "So what's up?"

"Well I heard from Tala that his old friend Kai is back. We're gonna meet him at lunch." Serenity smiled as Andrea rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Andy you know you want to meet this guy!"

"I'd rather eat a monkey's behind." Andrea muttered and prepared for an insult coming from the blonde next to her.

"You need a boyfrined Andy." It was Serenity's time to roll her eyes as Andrea flipped her off.

"I don't want a boyfriend Ren. There's no need because I'm happy being single. So stop trying to hook me up with every guy that walks near me or even talks to me like him." Andrea pointed to the boy that she saw this morning. "I don't need a boyfriend and I don't want one so give it up."

"I'm sorry did you say anything Andy?" Serenity looked at her friend who was sweatdropping and then sighed.

"Nevermind Ren, let's just get to class before you endanger yourself." Andrea recieved a painful punch in the arm from Serenity and they both laughed and walked into their classroom.

* * *

"TALA!" a voice screeched and a boy with blood red hair and icy blue eyes turned around to be knocked to the ground with a girl on top of him.

"Hello to you to Andy." Tala chuckled.

"I missed you over the summer! I was so bored I ate my shoe laces!" Andrea cried into Tala's Metallica t-shirt. "They tasted sooooooooooo nasty! I almost threw up in Tyson's hat!" the girl cried more.

"Calm down Anders. Shhh, I'm here now no need to eat shoe laces now." Tala's voice soothed and he rubbed her back. "The evil shoe laces won't get you any more."

"Any more? T they arn't that dangerous." Andrea grinned. "I can't believe you're afraid of shoe laces!"

Tala looked up at a grinning Serenity. "I fell for that one hook, line, and sinker huh?"

"Yep." Serenity started laughing at his red face.

"Okay Anders and Ren this is Kai. Old friend, still is, ultimate cool guy." Tala grinned and motioned towards a lone figure in the tree above them who was looking down at them with a raised eyebrow but had an amused expression on. Andrea silently gasped. It was the kid that she wanted to make beg for mercy when she started pulling out her bag of pranks. She took a second glance at him when he jumped down from the tree and walked up to them with a mask of emotionless. 'Dude he's creepy. Ahh! He touched my hand! Poison!' Andrea thought and started running back to school screaming about poison.

Tala turned to Kai who was staring at his hand and then looked to the spot where Andrea was standing a moment ago. "I think she likes you." Tala smirked.

Kai glared at Tala. "Yeah right and I look like a fish."

"Actually with those shark fins..."

"Don't even think about completeing that sentance." Kai glared again at Tala.

"Wasn't gonna."

* * *

**Okay so that's basically it for the first chapter and tell me how ya like it in the simplest way. _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

_Untoachable_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andrea's eyes were glued to the TV in front of her as she watched Finding Nemo. Serentiy, Kai, and Tala were there also at her house wondering if she remembered how to blink.

"Someone wipe her chin and mouth. There's drool all over the place!" Tala exclaimed and then watched as Serenity wiped Andrea's mouth clean from drool. "How long has she been brain dead?" he asked afterwards.

"About since the movie started." Serenity sweatdropped. "Should we try the chili pepper again?"

"No, it didn't work last time. How about ice cold water down her---"

"OW! KAI!" Andrea rubbed her head. "What cha' do that for! That fucking hurt like hell!"

Kai shrugged and sat back down on the couch and turned the TV to Spike and started watching CSI. He glaned at Andrea who was still rubbing her head from where he had hit her and glaring at him. He sighed heavily and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry okay! I can't help it you were drooling and it got on my nerves!" he yelled at her.

Andrea looked at Tala and Serenity. "Was I really drooling?"

Tala and Serenity nodded their heads yes and prepared for impact. Last time they told her that she was drooling Andrea went balistic and started screaming about evil monkeys who stole her banana. When nothing happened they opened their eyes to see Andrea gone. Tala and Serenity turned to Kai who was unconcious on the couch with a rather large bump on his head.

"Is he alive Tala?" Serenity asked carefully as she watched Tala get up from his seat and poke Kai in the side.

"Yep. He's alive alright but seriously dude, you have major B.O." Tala snickered until he heard a crash and then the lights went out. "S- S- Serenity? A-a-are you there?" when he recieved no answer Tala quickly found a flashlight from a drawer and walked over to seeSerenity in the same fate as Kai. Knocked unconcious with a large bump on her head. "A-Andrea? W-w-where are you? I know you can hear me! Show yourself!" Tala stuttered a bit.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked and before Tala could whip his head around to see his world went blank.

Andrea smiled maliciously as she put the mallot, that was in her hands, back under the couch and turned on the lights again. She walked into the kitchen and made some popcorn. When she returned she kicked Kai's body off the couch and took the remote out of his hand. "Hm... let's see..." she flipped through the channels and stopped on the Starz channel and looked at the title of the movie that she was grinning at. "Scary Movie 3? Perfect..." she grinned sadistically and started to watch.

* * *

Kai woke up with a splitting headache in the morning. He looked around the room he was in and was just about to say that this wasn't his room and that he was kidnapped by a squirrel** ((A/N: XD))** when he saw Tala and Serenity next to him sleeping together. Kai snickered and reached into his bag for a picture when he touched somethinfg that felt like a hand or foot. 'What the--?' he thought and turned his head to see Andrea sprawled out on the couch with popcorn all over her and the couch. She had a popcorn bowl on her head and was muttering inaudible things in her sleep. Kai chuckled and sat up; his head still pounding in his ears so he went to the bathroom to try and find some asprin or something. After Kai had gotten rid of his headache he walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen to be met with a woman in her early 30's.

"Uh... hi?" he asked uncertainly. The woman turned around and he immediately saw that it was Andrea's mother. They had the same facial structure and the same purple eyes.

"Hello." Mrs. Tanashi smiled at him.

* * *

Not long but good ne? Anyway **_REVIEW REVIEEW REVIEW!_** and thanks to all of my reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy looked around the room sensing some tension between herself and her friends. She looked at Tala who was helping Serenity with her math homework and Serenity looked as if she was going to shoot the red head for correcting her so much. Kai was there as well and he was just in his own mind and looking sour. Andy sighed heavily and got up from her seat. They were at the liabrary and Andy started putting some of her unused books back into her backpack. She looked at everyone and they were either to busy to notice her or didn't even think she was there, so without causing someone to look at her, or anyone for that matter, she left the liabrary and left her friends. Andy was walking down the halls and then she stopped by her locker to discard any of her books and then continued her jouney out of the school. Once she was outside she immedaitly regretted leaving the liabrary cause it was raining and she didn't have an umbrella or a raincoat. Andy sighed and started trudging down towards her house which was a few blocks away. She had been unusally quiet for the past few days and everyone wondered why but if they confronted her she'd just smile and say that it was nothing. Andy sighed, she'd lost some wieght over the weekend and she looked a bit paler, but she never told anyone why.

A hurricane of water splashed onto her and she glared at the car that splashed the water on her, but she sighed depressed again and continued to walk on. She was already soaked to the bone and no doubt that she was going to get a cold from this when a car drove up beside her and made her stop. When the window rolled down Andy was slightly surprised to see that it was Kai. He didn't look to happy.

"What are you doing walking in the rain? you know that you can get sick out here?" Kai started scolding Andy. He had a slight glare upon his face and the blue triangle's on his face didn't really help Andy's situation because they only made his face look more harsh.

"I'm sorry." Andy bowed her head and she head him sigh after a while. She looked up when she heard the car door open and then shut. She looked at Kai who was instantly soaked through as he came foreward.

"Come on... I'll drive you home..." he took her hand in his and started leading her towards his car but Andy didn't follow him. She stood there in the rain looking at her feet. Kai sighed and looked at her. He ran a hand through his now sopping wet hair and looked at her with his crimson red eyes. "What's wrong Andy?" he came towards her a little. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Andy looked up a little and Kai was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. She then lowered her head and her shoulders hunched over indicating that she was now letting those soft tears casscade down her already wet face. Kai didn't know what to do in this perdicament. Any longer she would get sick and if she didn't want to get in the car what was he suppose to do? Carry her? He sighed and looked at Andy again before making up his mind. He walked over to her and held her tightly to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying into his chest. Kai could feel her warm tears through his wet shirt and warm his body a little. After awhile Andy calmed down and Kai knew that she was fairly tired so he took his chance and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style. He started walking towards the closest place he could find and that just happened to be his own house. He walked in through the gate and walked in through the door that led inside to his house. He then accended the stairs and opened a door that led to his room. He sat her down in a chair and went into his bathroom.

He came out with two towels and handed her one to see that she had fallen asleep in the tiem that he left for the bathroom and he sighed. He dried her off and got one of the maids to change her into some suitable clothes that were one of his old shirts and a pair of his boxers. After all that he picked her up once again and placed her on his bed. He pulled the covers up on her and then brought out his cell phone. He searched for a number and when he found it he hit enter and waited for the person to pick up.

"Tala."

"Tala it's Kai."

"Yo Kai what's up?"

Kai glanced at Andy's sleeping form before proceeding. "I need you to do me a favor and pick up my car on the corner of O'Bryan street. Andy was walking alone and I didn't want to leave her out in the rain and she wouldn't get in the car so I had to carry her to my house."

"Is she okay?" His tone turned to a worried one.

"Yeah she's fine and she sleeping right now."

"Okay, I guess I will I'll be over there in about 30 minutes I'm still trying to help Ren with her Math."

"I'm not that bad am I?" Kai heard Serenity's voice. He inwardly chuckled.

"Okay well I got to go. I'll meet you in 30."

"Kay, bye Kai!"

"Yeah bye." Kai hung up his phone and sighed heavily.

* * *

Hey folks! Sorry it took so long I had major writer's block and well I got bored so I decided to update. This chapter was supposed to reveal how Andy could get depressed and if you've noticed it can get serious. The next chapter will be about some of Andy's past and why she got so depressed so I hope you'll all come and read it okay? Tell me what you all think in a **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_** okay? I really need it, oh and check out my other stories as well! Thanks and don't forget, _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_Untimely Demise_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was crying again. Again she was crying. Crying agian she was. Either way she was still crying only this time she was crying on Tala instead of him. In the bottom of his stomache he felt a pang of pity for the small girl. 'Suck it up and take it like a woman!' echoed through his head. It was one of her favoritelines when someone was complaining. He remembered vaguely that she had said that to Hilary when she had started complaining about a grade she had gotten in Social Studies. Kai looked up when Tala exited the room he was in while shaking his head sadly.

"Well? How is she?" Kai asked with a cold voice, and didn't notice how Tala's eyes flickered to his own and gove a knowing look in his direction. Kai was covering it well but he was worried for the small girl that had started to grow on him.

"She's asleep right now. Apparently her mom disowned her and her dad died 5 years ago so she didn't and dosn't have a place to stay. Andy's going to be with me and dad when she calms down some. She seems to like it here a lot. She said that she really likes your room and that it had a peaceful aura or something or other." Tala chuckled a little. That was always Andy, always caring about where she was. Tala's face however darkened a little. "Only... we have two problems."

"And they would be? Look Tala you need to hurry up, cause I have to pick up Monique in a few. Voltaire took her car away last week."

"Alright alright it's just that her mom burned all of her clothes except fot the ones she's wearing and her pet cat Lou was also burned up with it. She's mostly depressed becase of Lou; her dad named him and they had been really close since it was the only evidence that she actually had a father."

"Lou?" Kai rose an eyebrow at the name.

"Don't ask. anyway I was wondering if you could lend me some cash."

"I...uh..." Kai sighed and ran a hand through his blue locks of hair. "How much are we talking?"

"Um... a couple hundred?"

Kai thought a moment before sighing heavily. "Alright..." he handed Tala $600.

"Thanks Kai! Would you like to come with us? We could bring Serenity along with us. It'll be fun, besides I think Andy would want you to come."

A shrug was Tala's answer and then a nod. "Alright I guess. Well I gotta go, see ya in an hour or so." Kaiu grabbed his black leather jacket seeing as it was almost winter and left outside to his car that Tala had brought back the day before.

Monique was Kai's older sister who went to the local college. The reason her little brother was picking her up was because their grandfather found out that Monique Scarlet Hiwatari was 4 or almost 5 months pregnant. While Kai was 17, Monique or Unique as everyone called her was 24. Kai stopped at the college and got out of his car to wait for Unique. Passing girl's giggled as they saw him and some even pointed at him or in his direction. Kai rolled his eyes at their immature behavior.

"Yo little bro!" a voice called out from behind himand he turned around to see Unique running over to him. Monique Hiwatari had dark blue hair like Kai'sthat went down to her waist and warm chocolate brown eyes stared back at him once she had come to a stop. She was wearing the school uniform and todayher hair was up in a bun with two strands framing her her face.

"Yo Unique! Hurry up we gotta get home fast before Voltaire finds out I picked you up."

"Okay okay, don't get your boxers in a bunch." Unique rolled her eyes and got into the car as did Kai.

"Do you if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Kai started the car and took off down the road.

"No... not yet but something tells me that it's a girl. I've got bruises and remember what mom used to tell us when she was pregnant with me? She told us that I gave her bruises while you made her crave pickles and ice cream." Unique smiled at the memory of their mother.

"Yeah... I remember..." Kai sighed heavily. He missed his mom a lot. "Ever since us, she always bruised easily and her favorite foods were ice cream and pickles. I remember this one time I went into the kitchen for a snack and there she was. Eating ice cream with an open jar of pickles right beside her. She had a bruise on her arm from when I grabbed onto her. Eariler that day she took me to the park while you were at school. I was mad cause you were away and she cheered me up by taking me there. I was scared of the slide, mom told me to go up there and just slide down..." Kai trailed off for a moment and after a small while he started again. "I made her go with me and I accidentally hit her arm with my foot when I slipped at the end of the slide. I started crying... and she just smiled and started laughing... she picked me up... and she got me some ice cream... I rememeber that I got chocolate ice cream all over my face... and she laughed... before cleaning me up..."

Unique listened to her little brother talk about that day. It was very rare to see or hear Kai talk about his feeligs or memories. He and their mother were very close. When she disappeared Kai didn't talk to anyone for almost a whole year... then Tala came and brought him out of his silent state. Kai and Tala had a lot in common but she thought that the most important one was that they were both close to their mother's and that they both lost them as well.

She looked up when the car came to a halt in front of their home. She went wide eyed as did Kai when they saw an ambulance and firetruck. Their home lay in ruins and both Andy and Tala were loaded into the ambulance. Kai was out of the car in seconds.

"What happened! What's going on here!" he went over to a paramedic. "What happened!"

"The house burst into flames with two people inside. Luckily we got them out in time but it's bad... real bad." the paramedic guy got into the ambulance.

"I'm coming with!" Kai threw his keys at Unique who caught them. "Tell Tala's dad what happened and get over to the hospital!" Unique nodded and Kai climbed into the ambulance. The last she saw and heard were the sirens that went off as the van raced to the hospital.

* * *

Finally! Damn that was a long time since I wrote... I know this chappie isn't very long and Kai was a little OOC but it's still good right? Right? -stares at empty crowd- oh fine! I didn't like you guys anyway... -pouts- ANYWAY if you liked this chappie and you really are my friend you'll _**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_Untimely Demise_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 By: Sanity Challenged 

Kai walked the leangth of the hospital room again as he waited for his friends. Monique and Tala's father had come minutes after he had arrived and were sitting quietly; watching Kai move back and forth repeatedly. Monique silently smiled at Kai's behavior. She knew no matter how stubborn or cold he can be towards others, it didn't matter if it was actually him. He couldn't be so cold to himself no matter how hard he has tried. And besides that since he met Tala and Andy, his cold facade has been slowly edging away so he's actually acting like a human being, like a normal person. Not a human ice statue. His restless moving proved how worried he truely was about his friends. Monique turned her head to look at Mr. Volkov. Surprisingly Mr.Volkov looked fairly calm, despite his son being in the hospital. He turned his head to look at Monique and they both with held a knowing grin towards Kai.

Kai looked up when a doctor came in. He looked at him hopefully before the doctor moved pass him and to a different party group. His spirits dropped back down and sunk through to his shoes. 'I hope they'll survive this...' Kai thought as he made his way towards his sister. He needed to calm down and not pace or else he'd actually have a heart attack. He sat down next to Monique and sighed.

"It's okay lil bro... Tala and Andy will be fine." Monique tried to calm Kai down some more.

"I know it's just---"Kai was cut off when their were screaming nearby. "What's going on...?"

"What do you mean I can't see Andrea? She's my daughter! I have a right to see her!" the woman nearby, yelled at the secratary.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have strict orders that no one can see Miss Andrea Tanashi and I cannot disobey rules."

"But she is my daughter damnit! That should be reason enough to let me through!"

"I'm sorry miss now either you sit down and be quiet or I'm going to have to call securi---"

"You!" Kai stood up reconignizing the woman. "Someone call security! She tossed her daughter out of her house!" Kai strode up to the woman who smirked a bit.

"I have no idea what your talking about but I did not through my daughter out of my house. What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"I believe you're a hypoticritical mother who doesn't deserve your daughter." Kai narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That was a rhetorical question!" she roared.

"And it's the truth. You don't deserve your daughter, Aaya." Mr. Valcov stood up next to Kai and glared at the woman.

Aaya glared at Mr. Valcov, Kai, Unique, and all the other participants in the room. "You think you can do a better job at raising her! Fine! You can have her!" Aaya glared at everyone in the room once more before leaving in a dramatic way, by fuming all the way out.

Kai shook his head at her antics. 'I can't believe I fell for that stupid act of her being nice.' he shook his head when suddenly the doctor came up to them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Walkaojii. I'm Andy's doctor." the man was young looking with dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes. "Before any of you ask, Andy is doing better. She swallowed a lot of smoke and went into shock. Most of the smoke is out of her lungs now, but we still have to keep her overnight for observation. Possibly 2 nights. She just spoke with me and told me to do two things. One of was to take care of a certain red haired fellow by the name of Tala Valcov." he smiled. "Tala is a bright young man, and he can leave in a few hours. I'm guessing you are his father?" he looked over at Mr.Valcov.

"Yes I am." Mr.Valcov smiled slightly glad to hear that Andrea was feeling better.

Dr. Walakaojii nodded and then smiled again. "I need you to go and sign a few papers before taking your son home tonight." he then turned to the rest of the group. "Are one of you related to Andy? Either reltions or close friends."

"I'm her boyfriend." Kai blurted out. "Can I see her? Please?"

"Um... of course, just let me get the papers for Mr. Valcov here and then I'll show you which room she's in." he smiled again before leaving.

"Okay... I don't care what either of you say but that doctor has a smiling problem." Unique giggled as KAi gave a sigh of relief. "Aww... I'm sorry Kai." Unique smirked just like her brother and hugged him from behind.

"Ah! What the hell do you think your doing!" Kai tried pushing her off.

"I'm hugging you stupid!"

"But we're in public!"

* * *

Kai walked onto the room hesitantly before grabbing a chair and putting it up next to Andrea's bed. He looked down at her and felt a wave of greif as he took it all in. Andrea was pale, with IV's sticking out of her arms. A breathing mask covered her mouth and nose as well. The heart moniter said that she was okay for now, a little weak, but stroung enough. Kai ran a hand through his hair before staring at her again and grasping her small hand in his larger one. Monique watched him from the doorway before turning around and going down a floor. She smiled at Mr. Valcov before entering the room to see Tala smiling at a magazine.

"Looking at the cars or the babes?" she smirked and sat down on the end of his bed.

Tala grinned and looked up at her. "Both." they laughed softly before he carelessly tossed the magazine to the side and looked Unique in the eye with a serious face on. "How's Andy? Is Kai with her?"

"Yea," she nodded. "They're fine, but Andy looks beaten up pretty bad... do you remember what happened?"

Tala sadly shook his head, and then winced. "Sorry, no I don't. Andy and I were talking when all of a sudden she's screaming and pointing behind me. When I go to turn around I was knocked out cold. Kinda depressing if you think about it..." he sighed heavily.

Unique smiled and ruffled his hair. "No worries Tala, however Ren is really worried about you and Andy. I told her to come back tomorrow or something. Sorry." She smiled and stood up. "I had better get going now, but I'll be back. Feel better Tala." she winked at him and then left.

* * *

'Please get better.' was Kai's last thought before falling asleep in the chair next to her bed. Unconciously his hand tightened in grip, and unexpectedly the hand he was holding squeezed back.

* * *

**_Hi people, sorry it's been so long. I've had MAJOR writer's block. And everytime I do write it disappears -sweatdrops- but I'm going to try and fix that little problem of mine, lol. Anyway I gotta go! I do wanna say though that I'm making a HARRY POTTER story, and I wanna know what you think is going to happen, kay?_**

_**Sanity Challenged**_


End file.
